rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora's Box (album)
Pandora's Box is a compilation box set album released in 1991 by Aerosmith. Released by Columbia Records to capitalise on the band's newfound success with Geffen, the box set consists of 3 discs which cover Aerosmith's output from the 1970s and early 1980s. Alongside alternate versions, unreleased songs, live renditions and remixes, Pandora's Box features previously released studio material, initially making it somewhat expensive for fans who had the band's studio catalogue. The original issue was as a long cardboard-box, containing three CDs (each within its own jewel-case, with inserts) and a detailed booklet. This latter detailed the tracks and had comments from the band members. Later issues did away with the outer box, utilising a cardboard slipcase, but reproduced the booklet in 'CD-size'. Their cover of Helter Skelter is their third commercially released Beatles cover, after "Come Together" from the Sgt. Pepper soundtrack and "I'm Down" from Permanent Vacation. edit] Disc one edit] Disc two edit] Disc three edit] Recording locations (Alphabetical Order) *Back in the Saddle- Recorded at the Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass. & Record Plant Studios, NYC, Feb-March 1976 *Cheese Cake- Recorded at Media Sound and Record Plant Studios, NYC, May-Aug., 1979 *Chip Away The Stone- Recorded at Long View Farms, Mass, June 4, 1978 *Circle Jerk- Recorded at the Cenacle, Armonk, NY, & Record Plant Studios, NYC, June-Oct., 1977 (?) *Come Together- Recorded at the Wherehouse, Mass, 8/21/78 *Critical Mass- Recorded at the Cenacle, Armonk, NY, & Record Plant Studios, NYC, June-Oct., 1977 *Downtown Charlie- Recorded at The Record Plant, NYC, 8/19/78 *Draw The Line- Recorded at the Cenacle, Armonk, NY, & Record Plant Studios, NYC, June-Oct., 1977 *Dream On- Recorded at Intermedia Studios, Boston, 1972 *Helter Skelter- Recorded at Great Northern Recording Studios, 1975 *I Live In Connecticut- Recorded at The Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass, 3/10/79 *I Wanna Know Why- Recorded on tour at the Cotton Bowl, Dallas, Tx, 7/4/78 *Jailbait- Recorded at Power Station, NYC & Criteria Studios, Miami, FL, 1982 *Kings And Queens- Recorded live on tour in Boston, 3/28/78 *Krawitham- Recorded at the Cenacle, Armonk, NY, 5/2/77 *Last Child- Recorded at the Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass. & Record Plant Studios, NYC, Feb-March, 1976 *Let It Slide- Recorded at Media Sound, NYC, March, 1979 *Lick And A Promise- Recorded at the Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass. & Record Plant Studios, NYC, Feb-March, 1976 *Lord Of The Thighs- Recorded on tour at the Cottonbowl, Dallas, Tx, 7/4/78 *Major Barbara- Recorded at Power Station, NYC, May 20, 1971 *Make It- Recorded at Intermedia Studios, Boston, 1972 *Mama Kin- Recorded at Intermedia Studios, Boston, 1972 *Milkcow Blues- Recorded at the Cenacle, Armonk, NY, & Record Plant Studios, NYC, June-Oct., 1977 *Movin' Out- Recorded at Intermedia Studios, Boston, 1972 *Nobody's Fault- Recorded at the Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass. & Record Plant Studios, NYC, Feb-March, 1976 *No More No More- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 *No Surprize- Recorded at Media Sound and Record Plant Studios, NYC, May-Aug., 1979 *One Way Street- Recorded at Intermedia Studios, Boston, 1972 *On The Road Again- Recorded at Intermedia Sound, 5/8/72 *Pandora's Box- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, between 12/17/73 and 1/14/74 *Rats In The Cellar -Recorded at the Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass. & Record Plant Studios, NYC, Feb-March, 1976 *Rattlesnake Shake- Recorded at Counterpart studios, 1971 *Riff & Roll- Recorded at Power Station, NYC, 9/16/81 *Round And Round- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 *Same Old Song And Dance- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, between 12/17/73 and 1/14/74 *Seasons Of Wither- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, between 12/17/73 and 1/14/74 *Sharpshooter- Recorded at Axis Studios, Atlanta, GA, 1980-81 *Shit House Shuffle- Recorded at Media Sound, NYC, 5/30/79 *Soul Saver- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 *South Station Blues- Recorded at Boston Opera House and Wherehouse, Waltham, Mass, 1981 *Sweet Emotion- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 *Three Mile Smile- Recorded at Media Sound and Record Plant Studios, NYC, 7/10/79 *Toys In The Attic- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 *Train Kept A Rollin'- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, between 12/17/73 and 1/14/74 *Walkin' The Dog- Recorded at Counterpart studios, 1971 *Walk This Way- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 *When I Needed You- Recorded at CBS Studios, NYC, 10/5/66 *Write Me A Letter- Recorded on tour in Boston, November, 1976 *You See Me Crying- Recorded at Record Plant Studios, NYC, February, 1975 edit] Charts Album - Billboard (North America) edit] Certifications